


BATMAN & ROBIN: First Encounter

by Alisuwink



Series: SPN & Batman [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gotham city, First meeting of Batman and Robin, Gen, POV Benny Lafitte, Supernatural universe & DC universe mix
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisuwink/pseuds/Alisuwink
Summary: Benny Lafitte es un hombre joven que trabaja en un circo, y en esta ocasión, su compañía llega a Gotham. Pero las cosas se tuercen y un golpe muy doloroso está a punto de derribarlo... Espera, hay una mano extendida frente a él, para agarrarlo. Tiene un guante negro reforzado, adornos de dientes de sierra en el antebrazo y una capa sobre el mismo. ¿Estará dispuesto Benny a tomar la opción que le ofrece el caballero oscuro de Gotham?*Esta historia es parte de mi serie "SPN & Batman", pero es una historia independiente que se puede leer sin necesidad de las demás. Por orden de escritura, la serie iría así: 1. Batman & Constantine: No Redemption --- 2. Batman & Robin: First Encounter --- 3. ¡Próximamente habrá una tercera!____ Por orden de acontecimientos cronológicos, sin embargo, esta historia de Batman & Robin es la primera.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester
Series: SPN & Batman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120556
Comments: 18
Kudos: 4





	BATMAN & ROBIN: First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> *Not Spanish sepaker? Try this translator!: https://www.deepl.com/translator  
> *English summary: Benny Lafitte is a young man who works in a circus, and this time, his company comes to Gotham. But things go wrong and a very painful blow is about to knock him down ... Wait, there's a hand outstretched in front of him, to grab him. It has a reinforced black glove, sawtooth ornaments on the forearm and a cape over it. Will Benny be willing to take the option offered by Gotham's Dark Knight? // (Thanks to my friend bekindplsrewind for the summary translation!)
> 
> *Sobre Batman y Robin en los cómics: Robin es el compañero por excelencia de Batman, es un niño que Bruce Wayne acoge después de que los padres del chico muriesen trabajando, durante una de sus actuaciones en la compañía de circo a la que pertenecían. Como Robin (su identidad civil es Dick Grayson) es acróbata, su estilo de lucha es muy diferente al de Batman.  
> En mi historia cambian muchas cosas, la primera es la edad de Robin. Como aquí se trata de Benny, estamos hablando de un hombre joven que está en la mitad de la década de los veinte. Tampoco es acróbata, porque no me imagino a Benny dando saltos, ya que tiene una constitución fuerte y compacta, de esas personas a las que cuesta derribar. Y también cambia el detonante que le hace transformarse en Robin, ya que no es un tema con sus padres.  
> Para su historia, utilizo personajes del capítulo "Blood Brothers", como Andrea o The Old Man (en SPN, es el vampiro que lee creó).

****

**[Benny]**

Camino por una zona del puerto donde el olor a podrido se ha quedado atascado. El río navegable de Gotham parece un caldo a la luz de las viejas farolas. Aún no son ni las siete de la tarde, pero la oscuridad ya ha descendido y la niebla que sube desde las aguas enfatiza la densidad del ambiente. Parece que el lugar me acompaña en el trabajo sucio que acabo de hacer, el pequeño paquete que llevo oculto en mi abrigo no es mercancía apta para todos los públicos. No diré que estoy en paz con lo de traficar con ciertas sustancias, pero me he terminado acostumbrando.

A lo lejos hay varias luces fundidas, pero caminando hacia una zona iluminada veo a un hombre elegante, de espaldas a mí. Parece casi un espejismo porque su estilo está en las antípodas de este lugar. Entonces, de la misma negrura de la que él ha salido, surgen dos asaltantes, vulgares rateros que piensan que con una presa así ya han hecho el trabajo del día. Se abalanzan sobre él con lo que parecen navajas en las manos. El hombre, como un resorte, se gira hacia uno y le bloquea el brazo. Para entonces yo ya he llegado, corriendo, y suelto un puñetazo terrible en el esternón del otro ladrón. Cae sin ni siquiera parpadear, me giro y propino otro golpe demoledor en la nariz de su compañero, que se desploma dejando un salpicón de sangre en mis nudillos. No han pasado más de dos segundos.

Miro a los dos tipos, están inconscientes sobre el suelo, y me pregunto por primera vez por qué me he metido en esta pelea. Levanto la vista hacia el hombre que he ayudado y por fin veo su cara. Me sorprendo un poco porque es mucho más joven de lo que esperaba, como unos cinco años menor que yo. Sus ojos verdes están abiertos como platos, y su boca bien delineada detenida en un gesto de puro asombro. Sus facciones son perfectas, a juego con su largo abrigo negro y el pañuelo tordo que rodea su cuello.

Me siento estúpido, no sé por qué he seguido este impulso de intervenir. Nunca me ha gustado mezclarme con gente de alto rango social, tienen una manera de razonar que no llego a comprender. Inexplicablemente, he atacado a dos de los de mi clase por un niño rico que no debe de pasar la veintena.

-Gracias -dice él, vaho saliendo de sus labios, con una voz más grave de lo que esperaba, pero tan armoniosa como el resto de su figura.

Me tiende la mano con decisión, y cómo no, está enguantada con cuero negro:

-Dean Wayne.

Miro su gesto con un leve desdén, pero añado condescendiente:

-No deberías andar por esta zona, es peligrosa.

Él se queda mirándome unos segundos más, entrecerrando los ojos como pensando, y baja la mano. Tuerce una sonrisa y levanta una ceja. Pone un tono casual, como si tuviese algún tipo de confianza conmigo:

-No eres de por aquí, ¿eh?

Frunzo el ceño y le echo un último vistazo de arriba abajo, ceo que debe de estar un poco loco, ni siquiera parece nervioso por lo que acaba de pasar. Levanto la barbilla a modo de despedida y me marcho de vuelta a mi hogar, la carpa del circo que hemos instalado en Gotham hace cuatro semanas. Siento la mirada del hombre (del joven) sobre mí, pero no me giro para comprobarlo, y pronto la niebla nos separa definitvamente.

**

-¿Que has salvado a Dean Wayne? -me dice Lenore, una de las acróbatas. -Es uno de los personajes importantes de esta ciudad.

-¿Sí? -respondo sin interés, centrado como estoy en comprobar los enganches del último de los trapecios: -Todo correcto, voy para abajo.

Comienzo a descender por la escalera de hilos de metal, la altura hasta el suelo es de más de doce metros. Soy uno de los miembros más antiguos del circo, dirijo todo lo referente a seguridad, tanto la de las instalaciones como la del público o mis camaradas. Más de una vez hemos tenido revuelos durante las actuaciones, a veces me pregunto por qué esto parece más un partido de fútbol que un espectáculo cultural. Pero con mi equipo de hombretones bien entrenados, los altercados nunca han pasado a mayores. Además de todo esto, también soy la mano derecha de The Old Man, como llamamos irónicamente al joven dueño del circo. Su familia creó esta compañía generaciones atrás y su padre murió hace dos años, por lo que ahora él es el cabeza de la empresa. Nuestra relación es estrecha, no sólo le considero mi jefe, es como el hermano menor que nunca tuve.

Llego al suelo y observo a mis compañeros, son las personas que siento como mi familia. Están ensayando una última vez, antes de que se abran las puertas para la función de esta noche. Son gente que vive libre, nómada. Gente peculiar. Me centro en Andrea, el miembro más reciente del circo. Es una trapecista excepcional, se ha convertido la pieza clave de uno de nuestros mejores números, "The Flight of the Robin".

Ella me sonríe con sus ojos negros y su piel atezada, esa maravilla de mujer de la que me he enamorado. Noto en su mirada la promesa de una noche de amor, si es que después de la función no terminamos muy cansados. Y aunque sea así nos reuniremos igualmente, la acunaré entre mis brazos hasta que se duerma y, cuando sienta su respiración profunda y regular, cerraré yo mis ojos.

**

-¡Damas y caballeros, gracias por asistir esta noche a nuestra fábrica de ilusiones! -clama The Old Man, que es el maestro de ceremonias, hacia las abarrotadas gradas: -La función de esta noche tiene algunas sorpresas, ya que hoy se encuentran entre nosotros varios de los ciudadanos más ilustres de Gotham. Empezando por el alcalde, el señor... -sigue con una retahíla de nombres que no tienen ningún interés para mí, hasta que llega al último: -...y uno de los benefactores de la ciudad, el joven que recientemente ha asumido la jefatura de la WayneCorp, Dean Wayne!

Levanto las cejas y aparto una franja de cortina para asomarme a la zona de la pista, recorro con la mirada las diminutas caras de la multitud. Es la tercera vez en un mismo día que escucho ese nombre. Me invade una sensación difícil de describir, como si el destino estuviese a punto de colocar alguna pieza. No soy un hombre supersticioso, pero soy cajún y he aprendido a prestar atención a los caprichos de la causalidad.

El discurso de presentación termina y el público aplaude, desisto en mi idea de encontrar aquellos rasgos perfectos que aún no me ha dado tiempo a olvidar, y devuelvo mi atención a bastidores, a Andrea. Lleva su uniforme rojo, verde y amarillo, y se comunica en voz baja con sus compañeros trapecistas. Uno de los enanos vestidos de payaso choca conmigo en su carrera hacia el escenario, y mi amada me mira y me guiña un ojo. No sé por qué, un desasosiego terrible se levanta desde mis tripas.

Una hora más tarde compruebo el sentido de esa nauseabunda sensación, mientras corro hacia el centro de la pista para ser el primero en llegar junto al cuerpo sin vida de Andrea, que ha caído inmisericorde desde una altura de más de doce metros.

**

-Lo siento -la frase llega a mí como si yo estuviese metido en un tanque de agua.

Regreso a la realidad y al ataúd abierto de mi amada. En cuanto termine la ceremonia religiosa, la incineraremos y me encargaré de esparcir sus cenizas sobre el mar Mediterráneo que ella tanto quería. Giro mi cabeza hacia la voz y veo la cara de alguien que no conozoco pero que no me es completamente extraña. La persona espera unos segundos, y sin variar su expresión grave, la suaviza levantando un poco las cejas:

-Dean Wayne. Nos conocimos en...

Lo ignoro completamente y vuelvo a centrarme en el ataúd, en la tragedia más grande de mi existencia. La persona carraspea y sigue hablando, en voz baja para no interrumpir el sermón:

-Tengo que hablar de un asunto... Bueno, perdón, quizá este no es el lugar. Aún estoy puliendo todo esto de las relaciones públicas...

-¿No tienes ni una pizca de respeto? -escupo en un susurro, taladrándole con la mirada: -Estamos despidiendo a un miembro de nuestra familia. ¿Cómo narices has entrado?

-El señor Wayne ha pagado el funeral -dice The Old Man acercándose.

Intercambia unas palabras de cortesía con el intruso y yo me quedo más confuso que antes.

-Lo siento, no quería importunar con mi presencia -vuelve a disculparse el tal señor Wayne. -Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, estaba entre el público cuando ocurrió el... accidente.

"Accidente". La palabra hace que me bulla un incendio dentro y tengo que apretar los puños. El trapecio donde se columpiaba Andrea se descolgó. El mismo que yo había comprobado menos de una hora antes. Andrea murió por mi culpa. Una negligencia inexplicable que nunca podré perdonarme. The Old Man me da un apretón en el hombro, adivinando mis pensamientos, y apunta:

-A veces sólo somos el vehículo del destino.

Se despide de Wayne y vuelve a su lugar, sus palabras son un consuelo inútil que hace eco en mi cabeza.

-Señor -oigo otra voz, y me doy cuenta de que al lado del joven ricachón hay un hombre de unos cincuenta años vestido de traje, con el pelo castaño algo canoso y la barba bien arreglada.

Wayne le mira y asiente, como si el hombre le hubiese dicho todo un discurso con esa sola palabra, y vuelve a la carga para intentar conseguir lo que sea que necesite de mí:

-Eres el encargado de seguridad, ¿verdad? Verás, como sois una compañía ambulante, a la policía no le interesa invertir recursos en...

-Escucha, amigo -corto con tono amenazante: -Esos rollos ya los hablé con ellos, y no pienso volver a...

-Mi teoría es que no había ningún motivo para que la estructura fallara -suelta de golpe, con decisión. Arrasándome con las palabras.

Hace un silencio y yo lucho por no venirme abajo, por mantenerme sobre las arenas movedizas que se han extendido de pronto bajo mis pies. Aprieto la mandíbula y mantengo a raya a todos los miedos y las alertas que se ponen a gritar desde mi interior. Los que he estado acallando con la cantinela de la culpa.

-Yo mismo lo comprobé antes del espectáculo, no debería haber pasado nada -consigo decir.

Él asiente, y por primera vez su mirada y la mía contactan de verdad. Una mirada de comprensión que no tiene tiempo ni edad, que viene desde el inicio de la historia, desde la aparición de la primera persona sobre la Tierra. Una mirada que activa un resorte en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Yo cierro los ojos un momento y cuando los abro le veo caminando hacia la salida, con la dignidad innata de un caballero. Su segundo le sigue un paso más atrasado, como si le cuidase las espaldas de alguna manera, algo inevitable entre ellos.

**

Dos noches más tarde estoy encarando a The Old Man porque, aunque aún me cuesta creerlo, parece que es el responsable de todo. A raíz de la duda que Wayne sembró en mí, he estado investigando y las señales me han conducido aquí, al almacén del puerto que visité el día de la muerte de Andrea. Pero a pesar de las pistas me resisto a aceptar lo evidente. Yo mismo tampoco estoy libre de culpa, pues hacía recados para The Old Man con las mafias de las ciudades donde actuábamos. El año pasado hubo una mala racha para el circo y necesitábamos conseguir dinero rápido, así que mi jefe se metió en la distribución de droga. Nuestra compañía ambulante era la tapadera perfecta, pero siempre fueron trabajos pequeños. Ahora, parece que él está expandiendo el negocio, colaborando con un producto nuevo.

No estoy orgulloso de ser un peón en el mundo de la droga, pero creía firmemente en el acuerdo inicial que pactamos. Nunca traficar con algo que se nos pudiese ir de las manos, y nunca olvidar nuestra responsabilidad. Y también creía que nuestro lazo era tan fuerte como el de dos hermanos de sangre.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? -le exijo, sin prestar atención a los seis matones que hay tras él, con sendas armas de fuego apuntando a mi cabeza.

-Benny, iba a decírtelo, siempre has sido mi mano derecha... Pero sabía que no aceptarías algo así de golpe, quería convencerte poco a poco.

-Y Andrea... Andrea... -balbuceo intentando no tropezar con las palabras, aún luchando por seguir creyendo que el joven que llevo tantos años protegiendo es inocente.

-Me caía bien, pero fue demasiado curiosa.

Me viene el recuerdo de aquella mañana, cuando sólo le quedaban unas horas más de vida. Ella estaba nerviosa por algo que no me quiso contar. Me dijo que se sentía dividida, que tenía que tomar una decisión importante que podría llegar a afectar a mucha gente.

-Si escojo lo que es correcto, haré daño a varias personas... Gente que me ha tratado bien. Pero si lo dejo pasar, muchos más sufrirán... No sé qué hacer, Benny.

-Tranquila, amor, yo estoy contigo, siempre contarás con mi apoyo. Y no sólo yo, mira a tu alrededor, a todas estas personas... Son tu familia ahora. La familia siempre se mantiene unida.

-Claro... La familia es lo más importante. Gracias, cariño, ya he decidido.

Cierro los ojos un momento, sintiendo el beso de alivio que posó en mis labios. Ahora entiendo aquella conversación, ahora me doy cuenta de que yo mismo, sin quererlo, cavé el agujero para su tumba. Si ella hubiese avisado a la policía, ahora varios de los miembros del circo estaríamos entre rejas, pero seguiría viva. Daría un brazo, una pierna, lo que fuera, por poder retroceder y convencerla de lo contrario.

-Andrea nunca te habría delatado -digo con dolor.

-No lo sé, no la conocía lo suficiente. Siento que te hayas visto tan envuelto en todo esto, hermano.

-¡No soy tu hermano! ¡Te voy a arrancar la piel por lo que le hiciste!

Él saca una pistola, me apunta y libera el seguro:

-No lo creo.

Aprieta el gatillo antes de que yo pueda reaccionar y me encojo instintivamente para recibir el balazo. Pero no llega. En su lugar, veo la expresión asombrada de mi jefe agarrándose la muñeca, del dorso de su mano gotea una herida como de cuchillada. La pistola se le ha caído unos metros más lejos, el agujero de bala que debería estar en mi pecho se ha esculpido en el pavimento, a mi derecha. Un poco más allá, clavado entre las baldosas, hay un objeto negro pequeño y puntiagudo, del que aún resbala un hilo de sangre.

Parpadeo y entonces un borrón azabache se lanza contra el grupo de hombres. Un disparo se pierde en el techo y explota una bombilla, me agacho y doy un salto hacia The Old Man, que está corriendo hacia su arma. Le tiro al suelo y rodamos mientras los matones van cayendo, los disparos cada vez son menos numerosos. La forma negra y veloz derriba al último de ellos y yo me sitúo por fin sobre el asesino de mi amor, todo mi peso sobre él inmovilizándolo en el suelo. Le golpeo una vez en la cara y levanto el puño para molerlo a golpes, pero suena una voz autoritaria que me detiene:

-¡Estáis rodeados!

Alzo la vista y veo cómo un numeroso grupo de hombres armados, con camisa blanca y pantalón de traje (la típica imagen de ganster) está situándose a nuestro alrededor. La orden la ha dado su líder, un tipo que nos mira con arrogancia. Es alto y de nariz puntiaguda y lleva chaqué, sombrero de copa, bastón y un cigarro con boquilla. Miro al borrón oscuro que me ha ayudado, es un hombre vestido íntegramente de negro, con guantes, capa y una máscara que termina en dos pequeños cuernos triangulares. Estoy demasiado ocupado para asombrarme por la extravagancia de todos estos personajes, así que simplemente devuelvo mi atención a quien me está amenazando ahora.

-Suéltalo -me dice el capo mafioso.

Sintiéndolo mucho, me levanto y dejo libre a mi jefe, que se arrastra para alejarse de mí. Al menos, va dejando pequeñas manchas de sangre por el suelo, y eso que sólo era el primer puñetazo. Me sitúo al lado del hombre de negro, la única parte que lleva al descubierto es la mandíbula. Me fijo en que no lleva ningún arma de fuego y me doy cuenta de que estoy en el bando perdedor.

-Tú no te cansas nunca de tocarme la moral, ¿no, rata voladora? -le increpa el gangster con cinismo.

-Penguin -saluda el enmascarado con una voz rasposa que parece tierra.

Vaya, así que este es Penguin, he estado haciendo de correo entre sus hombres y mi jefe desde que llegamos a Gotham. Él es el propulsor de las peligrosas pastillas nuevas, tienen un símbolo de copo de nieve grabado y se las conoce como Arctic Pleasure. Me viene a la cabeza otro nombre, se lo escuché a The Old Man en una de las conversaciones telefónicas que mantuvieron antes de que llegásemos a la ciudad: Zachariah.

-Pero mira, por una vez me alegro de que estés aquí, he traído un regalo -sigue Penguin o Zachariah.

Se echa a un lado y deja ver una Gatling sobre una estructura de ruedas, aquella ametralladora de finales del siglo XIX, aparatosa y enorme. Ahora sí que estoy dentro de una película de cine negro. Hay un secuaz tras el arma, sonriendo maquiavélicamente. Sí, definitivamente, una película de Humphrey Bogart.

Zachariah esboza una sonrisa inmensa y se dispone a hablar, poniendo una expresión grandilocuente como si fuese a soltar un discurso, pero el enmascarado mueve el brazo con una rapidez pasmosa y lanza un minúsculo explosivo a la reliquia de seis cañones. La pequeña detonación causa un momento de caos y el hombre silencioso arroja pequeños boomerangs contra las luces. Se hace la oscuridad y las pistolas y metralletas de mano se ponen en funcionamiento, con sus correspondientes fogonazos de luz. Vuelvo a tirarme al suelo y me cubro la cabeza, en los flashes luminosos veo escenas de tan sólo un segundo, congeladas como si fuesen fotogramas cinematográficos, donde mi ayudante aparece en medio del aire a punto de caer sobre dos gangsters, o propinando una patada lateral, o apoyándose con una pierna en una columna para coger impulso...

El ruido es ensordecedor entre los gritos y el tiroteo, yo me arrastro por el suelo hacia donde creo que está la salida, rezando para que ninguna bala perdida caiga sobre mí. Entonces aparece un pequeño foco de luz, un tubo del tamaño de una mano, que es lanzado hacia el techo y se queda enganchado en una viga no sé cómo. Es una lámpara de luz negra, el azul neón que irradia sólo se refleja en los blancos y los colores claros, dejando todo lo demás en sombras. Yo voy vestido con tonos tierra y grises apagados, mi volumen es perceptible sólo tenuemente, mientras que las camisas de los mafiosos son un faro que delata su posición. Comprendo que es otro de los trucos del enmascarado, que ahora sí, se ha convertido en el hombre invisible.

No sé por qué sonrío levemente, y me lanzo a derribar a nuestros asaltantes. Golpeo rodillas con mi bota, hago placajes al más puro estilo del fútbol americano, choco unas cabezas con otras con contundencia. Y, para mi sorpresa, mi mente se calma y alcanzo una sensación de plenitud.

-¡Idiotas, hay que disparar a la luz! -escucho la voz iracunda de Zachariah, seguida de un gemido ahogado. Quizá alguien lo ha noqueado.

De vez en cuando veo camisas fluorescentes que caen derrumbadas al suelo como por arte de magia, o que salen despedidas para chocar con columnas o paredes. En un determinado momento, mi instinto me avisa y me agacho, y noto una ráfaga de aire que pasa sobre mi cabeza. Es un puño negro con formas serradas en el antebrazo, que se recorta por un segundo sobre una de las camisas. El matón cae y junto al sonido de su cuerpo escucho el de un cuchillo rebotando en el suelo. Mi compañero me acaba de salvar de una puñalada.

-¡Quieto! -me ordena, y detengo mi impulso de volver a levantarme.

Siento sendos pesos sobre cada uno de mis hombros, y comprendo que me está utilizando como apoyo para sus manos. Me convierto en una estatua y aguanto todo su peso, alrededor de noventa kilos entre su masa corporal y toda la parafernalia que lleva encima. Noto la inercia de su cuerpo pivotando sobre mí para descargar una patada demoledora que derriba varios hombres de un golpe, como si fueran bolos que saltan por un strike. Aprovechando la pirueta, el guerrero cae un par de metros más adelante y vuelvo a perder su ubicación.

Entonces veo que se abre la puerta del almacén, y bajo el dintel aparece The Old Man, su forma completamente reconocible cuando la luz de las farolas cae sobre él. No, cabrón, no vas a escaparte. Eres mío.

Corro tras él porque es mi presa, salgo al exterior y le veo alejándose lo más rápido que puede, me tomo dos segundos antes de perseguirle para observar su patética huida. Unos preciosos momentos para saborear la venganza que está por llegar. Inspiro y me lanzo hacia delante como una máquina, como un oso. Avanzo metro a metro a grandes zancadas, recortando la distancia que nos separa, esperando percibir en algún momento el sonido de sus jadeos y el olor de su sudor.

Nuestros pasos retumban en el muelle sucio y húmedo, él se da la vuelta y sus ojos se agrandan con terror, me apunta con la pistola y dispara. Ni siquiera me aparto y el proyectil se pierde en algún lugar, él vuelve a disparar con igual resultado, pero no se atreve a detenerse para apuntar, así que desiste y sigue corriendo. Consigue subir de un salto a una escalera metálica enganchada a una pared, pero no ha trepado ni dos escalones cuando lo agarro por la ropa y lo echo hacia atrás. Lo estampo contra un muro y comienzo a golpearlo, la pistola se le cae de las manos. Él intenta protegerse o contraatacar pero no le doy tregua. Termina en el suelo echo un ovillo, yo agachado sobre él, soltando lágrimas y espumarajos de saliva mientras le insulto. Me detengo un momento para tomar aire y le agarro por el cuello de la chaqueta:

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz, hijo de puta? ¡Yo confiaba en ti!

Él escupe sangre, y contesta con un hilo de voz:

-E... ella... nos separó.

Rechino los dientes y saco un cuchillo de mi chaqueta, no me he dado cuenta de cómo ha llegado hasta ahí, he debido de cogerlo en el almacén.

-Púdrete en el Infierno -sentencio alzando el brazo para tomar impulso.

Pero una mano me agarra la muñeca.

Miro hacia mi espalda y ahí está la silueta endrina a contraluz, alta y cuadrada con los dos picos sobre la cabeza.

-Si lo haces, también te convertirás en un monstruo.

No contesto, no se puede razonar con un espectro. Ahora más que nunca estoy convencido de que no es real, de que es un ser de ultratumba.

-Suéltame.

-Benny Lafitte -dice el fantasma con un tono inminente: -Sé que duele, pero ella no quería esto. Andrea amaba al hombre, no al demonio que estás a punto de liberar.

La imagen de Andrea aparece ante mis ojos, mirándome con todo el amor del mundo, pero está triste. ¿Por qué lloras, amor mío? ¿No te alegras de que se haga justicia? Andrea, por favor, vuelve a sonreirme... En respuesta a mi súplica, alza su mano y me acaricia la mejilla, y aparece un chispazo en el centro de mi pecho. Es un fogonazo de luz que me llena todo el cuerpo. El calor de Andrea me recorre y me envuelve, como si parte de su espíritu se me hubiese metido dentro y se estuviese fundiendo en mí. La ira se me suaviza, el odio se derrite y la violencia se disuelve.

Miro a The Old Man, un hombre roto, un chico demasiado ambicioso y carente de corazón, alguien a quien le esperan años de cárcel y que sufrirá más encerrado que muerto. Un traidor que no merece que manche mis manos con su sangre. Es verdad, mi amada no quiere su muerte porque eso podría llegar a atormentarme.

Suelto la chaqueta del joven, ahora es sólo un cúmulo de moratones, sangre y huesos rotos, y me pongo en pie. El ángel negro con capa que Andrea me ha enviado acerca su antebrazo a la boca y habla, como si hubiese un micrófono incrustado en el guantelete:

-Todo en orden, viejo. La policía debe de estar al caer...

De pronto, The Old Man hace un movimiento brusco con la mano y un disparo estalla frente a mis narices. Caigo al suelo con el espectro sobre mí, pensando que así, al menos, podré reunirme con Andrea. Pero tras el impacto contra el suelo recupero el aliento y me doy cuenta de que no siento ningún dolor. Estoy a punto de pedirle al enmascarado que se quite de encima, para ser un fantasma pesa mucho, pero él tose un salpicón rojo sobre mi hombro. Mascullo un "mierda" y le aparto, me dispongo a noquear a The Old Man pero ya ha perdido el conocimiento, así que devuelvo mi atención la persona que me ha salvado la vida varias veces esta noche.

- _Son of a bitch_ -sisea, y se lleva la mano a un flanco bajo las costillas.

-Déjame ver.

Le aparto el brazo y observo la herida. Al haber sido realizada a quemarropa, rodeando el agujero hay un halo de abrasión que se ha comido parte de la tela reforzada. La sangre cae constante, pero sobre el traje negro sólo parece líquido oscuro. Desgarro una manga de mi camisa y la presiono inútilmente sobre la herida. En cuestión de segundos, el color rubí tiñe el algodón.

-Puta, joder -vuelve a imprecar. -Mejora número ciento treinta y uno, conseguir un puto material que no me haga elegir entre movilidad o protección...

Comienzan a oírse sirenas de policía acercándose, y añado:

-No pasa nada, en cuanto lleguen pediremos una ambulancia, si es que no la traen ya...

-No. Mi coche.

-¿Qué?

Se pone en pie y comienza a caminar medio doblado sobre la herida, sus jadeos van dejando un rastro de nubecillas blanquecinas en el aire. Le sigo atónito, mirando alternativamente su cara y su herida.

-¿Estás loco?

-Joder, cómo duele, ostia... Mejora número cientro treinta y dos, no ser un gilipollas y asegurar que el arma del enemigo está descargada...

-Ey, amigo.

Da un traspié y le sujeto, paso uno de sus brazos por mi hombro y continúo caminando en la dirección que él llevaba, sin saber por qué no estoy dando media vuelta para que sea atendido por profesionales.

-Derecha -me ordena y obedezco, internándonos en un callejón umbrío.

-¿Se puede saber dónde está tu coch..?

Dejo de hablar porque en la densa sombra aparecen un par de luces, como dos ojos de un animal salvaje que se despierta. Y no sólo eso, distingo una forma aerodinámica, casi de ciencia ficción, con alerones que parecen las alas de un demonio. La puerta del conductor hace un ligero sonido de descompresión y se levanta hacia arriba. Del interior del vehículo se desprende una tenue luminosidad índigo, como si tuviese vida interna y estuviese invitando a entrar.

Llegamos junto a él y el hombre desecha mi apoyo, yo no puedo evitar tocar el flamante capó con la mano, haciéndome consciente de que tengo la boca abierta como un pasmarote. El dueño de la bestia se sienta tras el volante encogiéndose un poco por el dolor, enciende el motor y un hermoso ronroneo le responde. Después, escucho sin prestar mucha atención cómo se comunica con alguien:

-Estoy en Baby. Voy a activar el sistema de control remoto, vas a tener que manejarla tú.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado? -responde una voz gruñona de hombre a través de la radio.

-Una herida de nada, pero no me des el sermón. No ahora.

-Roger.

Bueno, supongo que aquí termina todo, ya no tengo nada más que hacer en Gotham. He atrapado al asesino de mi amada y mi historia de venganza ha llegado a su fin. Pero no quiero volver al circo, continuar con esa vida sería demasiado doloroso para mí, así que debo decir adiós a mi familia. Después, quiero llevar a Andrea a ver el Mediterráneo por última vez...

Escucho el sonido de un chispazo y vuelvo al presente. El enmascarado ha pulsado un botón del salpicadero y una de las pantallitas se ha apagado de golpe.

-¡No me jodas! -intenta ajustar otros parámetros, pero la pantalla sigue sin encenderse. - _Awesome_. Mejora ciento treinta y tres, que el puto sistema de control remoto funcione.

Le da un golpe iracundo al volante y se queda unos segundos jadeando, aprentando los dientes y sujetando la tela empantanada sobre su herida. Gracias a la luz del interior del vehículo, en la comisura de su boca se distingue saliva rojiza que amenaza con desbordarse hacia la barbilla.

-Así no vas a llegar a ningún sitio, amigo.

Él me ignora y pulsa un interruptor para que la puerta comience a cerrarse, pero la detengo con mi mano. Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos, yo apoyado en el techo del vólido, bloqueando con mi brazo la puerta, y él agarrando fuerte el volante con una mano, intentando mantener erguida la espalda.

-Suéltala.

-Si dejo que te vayas así, será casi como un homicidio. Vas a desmayarte en plena carretera.

-Mira, tío -su tono ya no tiene nada que ver con el que utilizaba cuando estábamos peleando, aquella actitud impasible y esas palabras certeras y ominosas. Ahora se ha convertido en una muy humana, la de un hombre joven e impaciente acostumbrado a dirigir, con una voluntad que ralla la cabezonería: -Se dice "gracias". Y ahora, deja de dar por culo.

Ya está, me decido y me inclino hacia él, aprieto a traición su herida para que no pueda reaccionar pero aún así el puñetazo me lo llevo en plena cara. Él me insulta, pero se le han escapado las fuerzas a causa del dolor y aprovecho para agarrarle bajo las rodillas y la espalda. Le coloco a pulso en el asiento del copiloto, sin poder evitar llevarme un par de golpes más, pero el espacio no es suficiente para comenzar una pelea, y por lo que veo él está más débil de lo que yo mismo imaginaba.

-Hijo de puta... -masculla rindiéndose, apoyando la cabeza en la ventana de ese lado, mientras jadea de cansancio y dolor. Por fin demuestra lo grave que está. Yo miro el salpicadero, lleno de controles como si fuera un maldito avión.

-A ver, ¿dónde..?

Antes de que pueda encontrar el botón que sirve para cerrar la puerta, me llevo una tremenda patada en todo mi flanco izquierdo que me saca del vehículo. Caigo al asfalto más sorpendido que otra cosa, y vuelvo a asomarme al coche con la intención de gritarle un par de cosas y abandonarlo a su suerte. Pero me lo encuentro desmayado, con la pierna aún extendida, la poderosa suela apuntando hacia afuera. Me froto el brazo y me aguanto el dolor, vuelvo a acomodar al tipo y me siento frente al volante. Consigo cerrar la puerta y de pronto una voz artificial de mujer comienza a resonar por todos lados:

-Intruso, intruso, intruso, intruso...

-¿Qué ha pasado? -aparece otra, esta de hombre, muy preocupada.

-Eh... soy Benny.

-Intruso, intruso...

-¿Quién cojones? -exige el hombre.

-Intruso...

-Benny Lafitte. El dueño del coche se ha desmayado.

-Intruso...

-¿Qué? Joder, Tessa, deja la cantinela.

La voz robótica de mujer desaparece y sigo comunicándome con el hombre que está al otro lado de la radio.

-Se ha desmayado. Tengo que llevarlo a un hospital, pero no sé cómo narices se maneja esto...

-Joder, se lo dije. Hay que volver al material rígido, es más importante la protección que ir por ahí dando saltos como una ardilla... Está bien, Benny, seas quien seas. No es tan difícil, hay un sistema de monitorización de las calles que...

-Creo que no funciona.

- _Balls_. Mejora número ciento treinta y uno...

-Ciento treinta y cuatro. Va por la ciento treinta y cuatro.

-Está bien, te guiaré por voz.

-Vale, ¿y para conducir?

-Baja los interruptores que hay en el techo, a la izquierda. Eso desactivará las funciones especiales, te quedan sólo el volante, los pedales y la palanca de cambios.

La voz me va indicando el camino con precisión como si fuese mi copiloto, en vez de tener al lado al enmascarado inconsciente, que puede que sí llegue a convertirse en un fantasma antes de que salga el sol. Pero no vamos a un hospital, salimos a las afueras, a la oscuridad de los árboles junto a la carretera y a un camino difícilmente visible, a la cobertura de la naturaleza y a la boca de una gruta de la que salen aullidos chirriantes. Cuando me interno en ella, una nube frentética y chillona se abalanza sobre el coche, y pierdo casi toda la visibilidad junto con mis nervios, hasta que traspaso el obstáculo y me doy cuenta de que se trataba de una bandada de murciélagos. Entonces, freno las ruedas y me quedo sin habla.

Así es como llegué al lugar más sorpendente que había visto nunca, lo que ellos llaman el búnker y otros compañeros que llegarían más adelante bautizarían como batcave.

**

El saco de boxeo que tengo ante mí se sacude con violencia, las cadenas que lo atan al suelo y al techo parece que fueran a desprenderse. El señor Wayne entra en ese momento al gimnasio particular del ala oeste, y detengo los golpes.

-Buena derecha -saluda torciendo una sonrisa.

Le miro de arriba abajo, lleva ropa cómoda y una bata elegante sobre ella, el brazo doblado protegiendo la zona donde recibió el balazo. Su piel sigue pálida y las ojeras remarcan el verde de sus ojos. Involuntariamente echo un vistazo a un periódico que hay sobre una banqueta, y él lo agarra:

-"Penguin queda libre a pesar de las pruebas incriminatorias que..." -pasa a otro párrafo: - "¿Estamos realmente seguros de que el caballero oscuro es un aliado de Gotham, y no otro león con piel de cordero?" ¡Joder, un año deslomándome y aún siguen con esa mierda!

Lanza el periódico a una papelera que está en la otra punta del gimnasio y encesta con precisión. Contengo una sonrisa, en esta semana y media que he pasado alojado en la mansión he descubierto el carácter desenfadado y quejica de Dean. Nada que ver con cómo se comporta en público, ni tampoco con su alter ego nocturno.

-Esta noche voy a una fiesta. Vienes, ¿no?

-¿Yo?

-¿Ves que haya alguien más por aquí al que le pueda estar preguntando?

Me limpio el sudor de la frente y del pecho con la toalla que he traído.

-No estás preguntando, estás exigiendo, _chief_ -contesto irónico, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra. -Pero no, gracias. Esas cosas no van conmigo. Además, es hora de irme. No te has muerto y mi conciencia está tranquila, no quiero seguir aprovechándome de tu hospitalidad.

-Para nada, tío, me salvaste el culo.

Me quedo un rato mirándole, me doy cuenta de que en realidad quiere hablarme de otra cosa. Imagino su preocupación y suelto:

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Aunque me marche, no diré nada. Mi lealtad es sagrada.

Él me mira con intensidad, me tiende la mano derecha y esta vez se la estrecho. Me da un apretón fuerte, y luego cubre mi palma con su otra mano con calor, con camaradería. Yo añado también mi izquierda y, sin decir nada, formamos una promesa con los ojos. Sellamos una hermandad. Hay algo que reconozco en este hombre, algo que yo también tengo. Me doy cuenta de que pase lo que pase nunca podría traicionarlo, ni él a mí. Y una convicción así, inquebrantable, es casi imposible de compartir con otra persona.

Cuando el singular pacto ha concluido, nos separamos y él se dirige a la puerta, pero le digo que tengo pensado marcharme esta noche. Dean se detiene y pregunta si ya he reservado el billete de avión.

-No, ¿pero cómo sabes que tengo que coger un avión?

-Sus cenizas, ¿no? -responde con suavidad. -El Mediterráneo.

Sale y me quedo pensando en cómo narices ha deducido que es el lugar donde voy a llevar sus exequias.

**

Estoy tomando un whisky antes de que llegue mi taxi para llevarme al aeropuerto. Esta es una salita agradable, la mayoría de los colores son caoba y corteza, y los sillones son cómodos. Bobby entra y se sienta en el de enfrente, se sirve un trago y se desabrocha un botón de la camisa. Ya me he dado cuenta de que no le gusta llevar traje, le pone de un humor más huraño del que suele tener. Miro un reloj de pared, hace dos horas que Dean salió a su evento y yo aún tengo tiempo para una conversación, así que pregunto sin rodeos:

-¿Por qué lo hace?

Aunque no digo nada más, Bobby comprende a qué me refiero, y me mira con seriedad:

-Perdió a sus padres y a su hermano menor siendo un niño. Sus padres murieron delante de él.

Hay un silencio, doy un trago y deduzco:

-Una manera de enfocar la ira.

-El miedo.

Observo cómo el viejo vacía su vaso, entrecierro los ojos sin llegar a comprender, pero no se trata de razonar, sino de sentir con las tripas. Bobby se sirve un poco más de alcohol y continúa:

-Tú has conseguido que se haga justicia. ¿Te provoca algún tipo de satisfacción?

Le sostengo la mirada unos momentos, mi expresion se oscurece:

-Sigo sintiendo la misma rabia y la misma culpa. Si no más.

-Como suponía -dice Bobby con ese tono sabio que dan los años. -Hay cosas tan intensas que simplemente no desaparecen, y tampoco se pueden enterrar. Se tiene que hacer algo con ellas... Eso, o volverse loco.

Me viene a la cabeza la pelea de hace once días, el momento en el que me entregué a la lucha y conseguí unos minutos de calma golpeando a los hombres de Penguin. Había una pureza en aquello, una sencillez animal que tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

Bobby termina su bebida y se levanta, hace ademán de caminar hacia la salida pero se detiene junto a mí. Sin mirarme, añade:

-La otra noche hicisteis un gran equipo ahí fuera. Si tú no hubieses estado allí, ahora habría una lápida más en esta familia. Es bueno tener un apoyo. El peso del cielo nocturno es difícil de llevar para una sola persona.

Me da un apretón en el hombro, yo mantengo mi vista clavada en la pared de enfrente. Él se marcha y vuelvo a llevarme el vaso a la boca, sin estar seguro de querer sopesar lo que me estaba sugiriendo entre líneas.

**

Cuando estoy caminando hacia la gran puerta para salir de la mansión, con la maleta en una mano y la urna de las cenizas en la otra, algo en una de las ventanas llama mi atención. Es un leve manchurrón sobre las nubes, una luz ovalada proyectada desde un tejado de Gotham: la señal con el murciélago en el centro. Suspiro y meneo la cabeza, no es mi problema. Suelto el asa de la maleta y agarro el pomo de la puerta, pero no la abro.

Dean seguramente dejará su fiesta y responderá a la llamada.

Pero aún no se ha recuperado de la herida.

-Mierda -mascullo, y doy media vuelta para dirigirme a la parte más recóndita de la mansión, a la que guarda los secretos y las armas.

Y me digo a mí mismo que esta será la última vez que haga esto.

CAST

Dean Winchester ............................................................... Wayne, Batman

Benny Lafitte .................................................................... Robin

Bobby ................................................................................ Mayordomo de Wayne

The Old Man ..................................................................... Jefe del circo

Andrea Kormos ................................................................. Trapecista del circo

Lenore (vegetarian vampire).............................................. Acróbata del circo

Zachariah ........................................................................... Penguin

Baby ................................................................................... Batmobile

Tessa .................................................................................. Ordenador de Batman

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias a Kurman por su maravillosa portada! I love it!! ^_^  
> ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Me encantará leer tus comentarios! Puedes ver mi tumblr en esta dirección:  
> https://alisuwink.tumblr.com/


End file.
